Kidnapped
by superlock5-0
Summary: Steve and Grace are taken hostage. Can Danny and the rest of 5-0 find them before its too late
1. Chapter 1

It was a peaceful afternoon. The waves crashed rhythmically on the beach, only a few fluffy white clouds dotted the otherwise clear blue sky, and the slight breeze coming of the ocean made the sun's rays feel less intense.

Steve McGarrett and his partner Danny Williams sat together on the beach front in Steve's back yard, drinking ice cold beers and watching Grace – Danny's daughter – splashing around happily in the warm, shallow water. The only sounds to be heard were the waves and Grace's playful laughter as she ran through them.

The peacefulness was broken by the sound of a phone ringing, Danny's phone. He reached into his pocket, took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Kono. He had been wondering where she had got to, she was supposed to have joined them half an hour ago.

'Hey, Kono, what's taking you so long?' Steve could only hear the muffled reply from Danny's phone, but he didn't have to wait long for an explanation. 'Kono's broken down,' Danny explained, 'she is only a few miles out, I'm gonna go and help her. Will you keep an eye on Grace for me?'

'Sure' replied Steve, 'Go ahead, see you in a bit '. Danny got up out of his chair, stretched, and started to walk back up to the house. Steve watched him go, and then went back to relaxing in the late afternoon sun.

'Where did Danno go?' Steve opened his eyes to see Grace standing in front of him. 'He's gone to help Kono, she's having some car trouble. Don't worry, he'll be back soon.' Grace smiled and asked if Steve wanted to play cards. 'Not if you're going to beat me like last time!' Steve teased, and winked at her. 'The cards are in the dresser in the living room, be quick.' Grace ran, laughing, up to the house. Steve sat back in his chair, smiling, and closed his eyes. This is what he loved about Hawaii, it was a place where you could waste away the evening in the sun, with friends, laughing and joking. This was home.

A crash from the house woke Steve from his trance. Immediately he was alert, his eyes searching the yard for any sign of movement. He walked slowly up to the house, careful not to make a sound. He peered in the kitchen window; there was a pile of papers on the floor, which had definitely been on the counter earlier. Steve drew his gun, carefully opened the back door, and slipped inside. There was no other sign of disturbance in the kitchen, so he tip-toed across the floor to the living room.

He gasped. A ski-masked man was standing in the middle of the room, holding the tip of his gun to Grace's head. 'Uncle Steve…' her voice shook with fear.

Before Steve could say a word, a floorboard creaked just behind him, and before he had time to react, Steve felt a sharp pain on the side of his neck. He was paralysed by the electric shock from the taser, and as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor, the last thing he heard before he blacked out, was Grace's high pitched voice scream out his name.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__**: I forgot to put this on the last chapter, none of the characters are mine, Im just a massive fan of the show **_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and follows. This is my first story so bare with me. the last 2 have been quite short chapters, put I promise the next one will be longer. I might post chapter 3 later today if Im feeling kind.**_

_** thanks for reading, and lets get on with the story :)**_

* * *

Danny's car pulled up to Steve's house with Kono. They were both smiling as they got out of the car. 'I mean, does the guy not own a pair of jeans or sneakers!' excaimed Danny. Kono laughed 'The only time I've seen him out of those combat pants is at my cousins wedding.' 'Its like I say, the mans and animal' Danny wouls of continued his rant, but then he noticed the front door open. He exchanged a look with Kono, worried, and they both pulled out their guns.

Cautiously, they waked up the steps to the door, and peered inside. Steve's gun lay abandoned on the floor – not a good sign. They split up, Kono cleared upstairs, while Danny checked the kitchen and the yard. He was starting to panic when Kono came back.

'Nobody here, and Steve's gun is on the floor, somethings happened.' Danny ran his hand through his hair ' Yeah and these papers are strewn everywhere. Steve's a complete neat freak, he would never leave the house like this. I once dropped a gum wrapper on the floor and he looked ready to shoot me!'

'I'll call Chin' said Kono, getting out her phone. Danny looked outside again, hoping his daughter and steve had magically reappeared in the minute he had not been looking. Steve's beer lay on the floor, spilled on the grass. He heard Kono hang up and turned, not even trying to disguise the look of sheer panic that was spreading across his face.

'Chin says he hasn't heard from Steve. He is on his way back to HQ now, he's going to try an trace Steve's cell. Don't worry Danny, we'll find them.'

Half an hour later, they were back at Headquarters, Steve's phone was dead, and his car was still in the driveway of his house. _Come on Steve, _thought Danny, _where the hell are you man!_`


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I said I would upload this yesterday, but I was out until really late. Chapter 4 will come in the next day or two. Thanks again for all the favourites, follows and reviews.**_

* * *

Steve's first thought when he regained consciousness was Grace. Was she hurt? Where was she? His second thought was that Danny was going to kill him! His partner had left him with the person he loved more than anything else in the world for thirty minutes, and what had he managed to do? Get her kidnapped!

It was pitch black. Steve tried to move, but found his wrists and ankles were tightly bound. He was also gagged; the piece of material was tied so tight, it was surely drawing blood from the sides of his mouth. Where ever he was, he appeared to be moving, so he was probably in the trunk of a car. Just as these thought were passing through his head, the car stopped suddenly. Steve was thrown against the inside of the trunk, bruising his shoulder.

Moments later the trunk was opened and Steve was blinded by the Hawaiian sun. A hand reached in holding a knife, and cut the rope that was tying his ankles together, and then Steve was pulled roughly from the car. He felt the tip of a gun poke him between the shoulder blades, and a voice grunt 'move!' Steve thought he heard an accent, but the voice hadn't spoken enough for him to place it. As he was marched along at gunpoint, Steve took in his surroundings. They were in the middle of nowhere, in the rainforest. A large, old, abandoned warehouse loomed in the direction they were headed. Most of its windows were smashed, and the metal doors were rusty. He could hear Grace whimpering behind him. _Thank god she's ok _Steve thought as they entered the warehouse. _She must be so scared_, all Steve wanted to do was turn around and hug Grace, and tell her everything would be ok.

Meanwhile, back at 5-0 Headquarters; 'Do we have any leads?' asked Danny frantically. 'Not yet,' replied Chin,' but HPD found a bullet in the house. It could have been used to shoot the lock on the front door. I sent it to ballistics for analysis. They were instructed by the Governor to give it the highest priority so we should have results back within an hour.

The kidnappers threw Steve into the small room to one side of the building, shoving Grace in after him. The door was slammed hard and Steve heard the sound of two bolts being slid into place, and a key turning in the lock, followed by footsteps as their kidnappers walked away, leaving the two alone. Steve looked at Grace, who had a tear stained face, and shuffled awkwardly towards her. She leaned into him, seeking comfort, while Steve set about the task of loosening his gag.

'Ballistics came back on the bullet we found in the house' said Chin as he walked up to the table top computer screen. 'We managed to link it to several crimes committed by an New Jersey gang called the Black Eagles' he said as he put a picture up on the screen. 'The gang is led by this guy –'

' – Josef Brutelli!' Danny interrupted, a shocked look on his face. 'Are you absolutely sure?'

'Positive Brah.' replied Chin looking confused. 'How do you know him?'

Danny ran his fingers through his hair and sighed heavily. '? 'I worked a case back in New Jersey a year or two before I moved to Hawaii. The Black Eagles were suspected of a lot of crimes, everything from car theft to assassinations, they left trail of bodies where ever they went, but there was never enough evidence to arrest the leaders. But, one day we arrested this guy, he was a low down member, and we managed to break him after I told him it was Brutelli who killed family. It turned out he delivered drugs to customers for Brutelli, and lots of them. He told us his meeting place where he collected the drugs, and we followed the guy that showed up back to this abandoned apartment building. When we conducted an armed raid, not only did we find hundreds of tonnes of drugs, there like $200 million in cash, guns, stolen TVs and cars. There was this big shoot out. Brutelli's son and brother were killed, but he escaped, after killing two cops. We never managed to track him down.' Danny's face had become more animated as the anger built up while recalling the story. 'Are you telling me that that son of a bitch has my daughter? And Steve!'

'It's looking that way' said Chin, who was still trying to get his head around all of the facts.

'Sh—' what Danny had been about to say was cut off because at that point the phone strated to ring…


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm sorry its late. My internet was down for the past two days. Im going back to school on Monday, so chapters may not be as often. Feel free to review, favourite of follow if you haven't done already :)_**

* * *

Danny put the phone on speaker so the rest of the team could listen in

'Hello?' he answered

'Detective Danny Williams' sain the voice on the other end, calmly. ' We have never been formally introduced.'

'Where's my daughter you bastard!' Danny was only just managing to control of the rage building up inside him.

'Now, now, be nice. Or I might accidently pull the trigger on the gun I'm holding. You wouldn't want Steven or grace here to get hurt, would you?' The look of rage on Danny's face at this was like nothing Kono or Chin had ever seen before.

While this was happening, Steve had managed to spit the gag out of his mouth, and he started to yell 'Danny, don't-' The sound of gunfire echoed down the line, followed by Steve crying out in pain and a muffled scream.

Get his gag back in his mouth now!' said Brutelli to someone in the background, then he said back to Danny 'next time I won't miss.'

'If you lay a single finger on either one of them, I swear to god I will –' ,

'Kill me, like u did to my brother and son,' Brutelli sneered. 'Come now that would hardly be fair.' The threat behind voice chilled Danny to core and sent shivers down the team's spines.

'What do you want?'

'I would have thought clever man such as yourself could have figured it out. Revenge! But I also want my 200 million dollars, and a plane fully fuelled waiting for me! And if you don't meet my demands, I will make your daughter watch her precious Uncle Steve die, and then kill her!'

'NO!' Danny yelled.

A chuckle came down line. 'You have until 6pm tomorrow, or they die.'

And with that there was a click as the line went dead. Danny was breathing really fast, and his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

Pain seared through Steve's shoulder, but thankfully the bullet had only grazed it. There was no real damage, but it would definitely need stitches. After Brutelli had left, Grace started crying. Steve felt so bad, he couldn't even put arm round to comfort her as his wrists were tied painfully behind his back. If you had asked him 5 years ago he would have said he didn't like kids, and never would, but since meeting Danny and Grace, that opinion had changed. Steve had grown to care for her and though would never admit to face, come to care for Danny too.

* * *

'Calm down Danny, we will find them' Chin said for fourth time since the call had come in 45 minutes ago. It was clearly not working. Danny had been pacing up and down the office for so long, he was probably creating a ditch in the floor.

'Have we found anything yet?' Danny demanded. Kono had tried to trace the cell phone, but hadn't had enough time. All they knew was that Brutelli's call had come from somewhere on the north of island of Honolulu. She was now doing a thorough background check on Brutelli, looking for anything that might tell the team where he was keeping his two hostages.

'Still looking,' said Kono, 'why don't you go catch a few hours sleep'

'Sleep! How can I sleep when my daughter is being held hostage by a complete psycho who is threatening to kill her unless I give him $200 million!'

'Ok, forget I suggested it' Kono said, giving worried glance at chin.

Danny was freaking out. His daughter was scared; her scream down the phone had torn at his heart, not to mention Steve could be bleeding out from gunshot wound, while he could do nothing. He had phoned Rachel, but the next flight back from where ever the hell she and Stan were wasn't until 5pm the next day, so he was on own.

* * *

Steve's head snapped up as he heard click and the door opened. Brutelli walked in, gun in hand.

'I haven't heard anything from Detective Williams yet, maybe he won't mind if you die.'

Grace whimpered, frightened.

'Shut it kid' Brutelli sneered aggressively, and whacked grace round face with back of hand. His ring caught and a drop of blood slid down side of her face. That blew it. Steve launched an attack, kicking Brutelli as hard as could in stomach, using his feet which had conveniently been left untied. Brutelli bent over in pain, and Steve caught him on mouth with other foot. Three guards came running in at the sound of the struggle. Steve managed to get another in balls before the other two managed to hold him down. Brutelli spat blood onto floor of the makeshift cell, and then looked at Steve with pure, white hot anger in eyes.

'Bring him' he said in lethal voice. As the guards dragged Steve backwards from room, Grace's scared eyes followed him until door shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Im so sorry this has taken so long to put up. School, homework and exams waste far too much of my time..._**

* * *

They tied Steve to a steel support in the middle of warehouse floor.

'Enough of playing hero' said Brutelli slowly as he circled the commander. 'There is nothing you can do, your good friend Detective Williams will never find you' he gloated. Steve gave him a look that could kill. Brutelli's response was to punch Steve very hard in the stomach. The pain was intense, Steve tried to double over in pain, but his restraints prevented it.

* * *

'Ok I think I may have something' Kono said as she walked into the room. She pulled up some information onto the table top screen and slid it to the overhead one. 'It turns out Brutelli's brother owned an old factory building on the north shore, it hasn't been used in years, so it's pretty run down, but it may be where he is keeping Steve and Grace.'

'What are we waiting for then, let's go!' It took nearly two hours to get to the location as they had to get through the rush hour traffic. The whole time Danny was impatiently taping his fingers and fidgeting in his protective gear. A team from HPD met them there.

'Ok, we will go in the front', said Chin to the group, pointing to 5-0,'and you guys go round the back. Radio me when you are in position.' The group split up, going to their different entry points.

* * *

They punched him again and again in the stomach. They also hit him a few times with butts of their guns on side of his face. After the first punch, Brutelli had turned around, nodded to the guards on either side of him, and left. As soon as their boss was gone, the guards had punched him again and again in the stomach. They also hit him a few times with butts of their guns on side of his face. Steve was pretty sure he had a few broken ribs and vivid black eye at the very least. After about fifteen minutes of continuous beating, the guards cut Steve free and threw him back in his cell.

As the door slammed, Steve spat blood from his mouth and took a few deep, shaky breaths. Then he looked up and said in a voice that croaked 'Gracie, are you ok?' As Grace was still gagged, all she could do was nod her head, her eyes a mixture of fear and concern. 'I'm ok Grace. I'm made of steel, like Superman. Think of me as Super Steve.' Graces eyes crinkled with a slight smile. _Good,_ Steve thought, _Danny would kill me if Grace got hurt._ The little girl wriggled over to stave, and put her head on his arm. 'Don't worry Gracie, Danno will find us, he is just taking his time as usual' Grace smiled again. Steve sighed. He hoped 5-0 would rescue them soon, he didn't think he could take too many more beatings like the one he had just received.

* * *

'5-0, Freeze!' Danny yelled as Chin smashed open the door and the three team members ran in, guns raised. The room was empty, so they proceeded down the corridor to their right, checking every room as they went. There was a set of double doors at the end of the corridor, which led onto the main factory floor. The 6 members of the HPD team, were there, having cleared the rooms at the back of the building. In the middle of the floor was an envelope, with **_Detective Williams_** written in capitals on the front. Danny approached it cautiously. Everyone watched as he bent down slowly to pick the letter up off the floor. Danny opened it and pulled out two pieces of paper. One was a letter which read:

_Really, Detective, did you think it was going to be that easy._

_Get me my money and plane, or the little party I'm having will get messy_

_B_

_Ps: You did a good job though, wear the sticker with pride_

The other piece of paper had three stickers on it that said Good Effort. They were the kind of thing a 6 year old might receive at school for figuring out what 3 + 4 was. Furious, Danny tore up the stickers and letter and threw them to the floor, before storming out of the building, a murderous look on his face.

'That son of a bitch!' Danny yelled. He hadn't stopped yelling the whole way back to HQ, raving about all the things he was going to do to Brutelli when he got hold of him. Chin was pretty sure if Danny was able to keep his word, he would be committing at least 12 felonies, but he didn't have the heart to tell Danny to shut up. After the unsuccessful raid on the factory, the two cousins had been trying to figure out where on earth Brutelli was keeping his hostages.

'I can't find any other connection he has to the island' Kono said when Danny finally gave up his threats. 'I can't even figure out how he got onto the island. He isn't on any security cameras at the airport or the docks, so he must have entered illegally.'

'Let's think about this logically' Chin said. 'Brutelli knew we would find the factory, so is it not possible he is deliberately keeping Steve and Grace as far away from it as possible, to slow us down.'

It's a good theory' replied Kono, 'but then where is he holding them?'

Danny interrupted their conversation with his first sensible thought since his daughter had been taken. 'We know he called from somewhere around the north shore right. And that he had Steve and Grace and Steve with him at the time. Assuming Chin's theory is right; I say we look for any abandoned buildings far away from the factory. Houses, warehouses, docks, the lot.'

Kono and Chin exchanged a look, and shrugged. It was a good idea after all, what was the harm in looking.

For the next 45 minutes, the 5-0 office was silent as the three members searched – using maps and aerial photos – for any building that had been unused for more than a year. Eventually they had a list of 32 possible locations the hostages could be. They then went about narrowing down the list, places close to towns were ruled out, so were the places too run down to be good candidates. The list was narrowed down to 4 buildings after an hour and a half of hard work.

'Now what?' Kono asked

'We cross each place off, one by one' replied Chin, with a grim, determined look.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you so much for your lovely comments, I love reading them! Enjoy... **_

* * *

Danny's phone bleeped as he received a text. A look of shock and anger came across his face as he read it. Chin and Kono saw his expression as rushed over to look. It was a picture of Steve and Grace in a room, Steve bleeding from his head and mouth and a look of pain on his face, and Grace with a small line of blood down her face. Under the picture were the words '6 hours left' followed by a smiley face.

'That bastard!' Danny yelled after he got over the shock of the picture.

'Danny, don't panic,' Kono reassured him, 'we will find them.' They had just finished searching the first location from their list, and were currently looking at the map to find out how to get to the next.

'I hope you're right' Danny said, his face a mask of worry.

4 hours later they had just finished searching the third building. It was clear like the two before it, and Danny was more than panicking. Chin tried to reassure him by saying that there was only one building left to search, but that seemed to panic him further:

'What if they aren't there either? Then what huh? He's gonna kill my daughter Chin!' Danny's handed were waving about madly, but Kono took him by both wrists and said

'Danny, calm down. They will be there. Try to think positively. Two hours to search one building is more than enough time.'

* * *

Brutelli, however, had other ideas. While Kono was reassuring Danny, his guards were dragging Steve and Grace from their makeshift cell onto the main warehouse floor. Steve was tied up for a second time against the support in the centre of the room, and Grace was tied to a chair – ungagged – about 8 metres away, facing him.

'Oh dear,' Brutelli sneered, faking concern. 'Danny still isn't here to rescue you is he? And there's no money either. It's not looking good for you is it Commander McGarrett.'

Steve glared at him as Brutelli gave a small nod to the guards standing to one side, and they advanced on Steve. He knew what was coming and braced himself. Pain seared through Steve's body as the guards landed punch after punch onto his torso, and kneed him in the balls with menace. The pain was intense, and the whole time Grace was screaming for 'Uncle Steve' and for them to stop. She was silenced yet again with a brutal whack to the side of her head, this time with the butt of one of the guard's guns. Blood steamed down the side of her face, mixing with tears as Grace whimpered with pain. Steve looked up briefly as the two guards continued to pound him, to see Brutelli's smiling face staring at him.

After what felt like hours, Brutelli signalled and the guards backed off. Steve let out a small sigh of relief – and pain – that the beating had finally stopped. He definitely had a few broken ribs now, and probably serious internal bleeding to go with them. However, his relief was short lived as he saw a glint of metal as Brutelli pulled out a knife.

* * *

'Come on! Come on!' yelled Danny in frustration at the unmoving line of cars in front of them. The 5pm Friday traffic was killing him. They had just over one hour left to find Grace and Steve, and were 20 minutes away from the last location on the list, but they had got caught in the rush hour traffic, so had barely moved 20 metres in the last 5 minutes.

Half an hour later, they were finally on open road, heading uphill into the rainforest. Chin, who had insisted on driving given Danny's current state, pressed his foot down on the accelerator and drove along the road at 110mph, with Kono and several HPD cars following close behind. They turned a corner and a rusty, old warehouse loomed ahead of them. Immediately, Danny knew this was the place; he could see two black SUVs parked in front of the building.

As soon as the car stopped, Danny was out and running to the trunk to get his assault rifle. The HPD team and Kono were doing the same. While he was putting his bullet proof vest on, Chin was addressing the others.

'5-0 and two members of HPD will enter from the front, while the rest of you enter from the back. Everyone get into position and wait for my signal over the radio.

* * *

Steve's eyes widened in surprise when he saw the knife. Time seemed to slow down as Brutelli came towards him, the weapon held firmly in front of him. Steve winced as he felt the sharp pain as Brutelli pressed the blade to his cheek, followed by the feeling of a drop of blood fall down his face. The knife slid down, lightly brushing his neck on the way, and then leaving a fresh trail of blood along his chest as in was pressed harder. Steve watched as it stopped briefly about three inches below is right nipple, before plunging into his chest. Grace screamed. A tsunami of pain his Steve, and he felt his breath knocked out of him.

It was like being hit by a large truck in the chest. A fresh wave of pain hit him as Brutelli withdrew the knife. Steve gasped for breath as he saw stars. As the room was fading, Steve heard the sound of some yelling '5-0, FREEZE!', before he slipped into the embrace of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

**_I'm sooo sorry everyone. I'm not trying to make excuses (but I kind of am), I have my end of year exams coming up in 2 or 3 weeks, so I am studying a lot! It means I haven't been able to write as much as I would like._**

**_Here is a longer chapter to make up for the long wait, and most likely the bit of a wait for the next one. Thank you for being so patient and sorry again :)_**

* * *

Danny saw the knife in Brutelli's hand and fired. A short gun fight followed; HPD against Brutelli's men. It was over quickly and Danny rushed over to Grace to make sure she was ok. He frantically untied her and then pulled her into the biggest and tightest hug he had ever given her, muttering 'Thank god you're okay…' But Grace pulled away from her dad, crying and pointing over his shoulder. Danny turned and saw Steve, unconscious, with a growing patch of blood spreading across his shirt. He rushed to his partner, while yelling for the paramedics.

'Steve? Can you hear me? Steve!' There was no reply. The paramedics ran in, one cutting the ropes that bound Steve to the metal pillar, while the other immediately started to apply pressure to the knife wound. Danny staggered back, running his hands frantically through his hair, and then realised. Where were Kono and Chin? He pulled over a HPD officer and asked worriedly where his colleagues were.

'They ran after Brutelli after he tried to escape during the shooting, last time I saw them, they were heading into the rainforest after him.'

Danny just had time to process this, before the two cousins were back, and marching an angry looking Brutelli between them. Danny saw red. He charged towards the group, and before Kono or Chin could do anything, punched Brutelli as hard as he could across the mouth. Brutelli's head snapped to the side as Danny said with a snarl 'That's for my daughter, you Bastard!' Danny spat out the last word before turning his back and starting to walk away. But he barely went two steps before he stopped and turned back around and marched back towards them. The second punch was just as hard, on the other side of Brutelli's face. 'And that's for Steve!' with that Danny turned once again, and jogged to the ambulance, which was just loading Steve on a stretcher.

Brutelli was yelling about violently mistreating a suspect, and how he was going to sue them all, but Chin cut him off abruptly. 'If you are going to sue, you need witnesses. Did anyone here see any kind of violence or mistreating?' He looked around the the HPD team around them. Everyone had been watching as Danny had landed his punched on Brutelli, but they all shook their heads, grinning slightly.

* * *

Steve went into respiratory arrest in the ambulance, thirty seconds from the hospital. The Emergency crew were performing emergency CPR as Steve was wheeled into the lift to be taken straight into theatre, leaving Danny and Grace standing in the entrance to the hospital.

Grace ended up needing four stitched to the side of her head from where she had been hit. They then went to the relative's room to wait for news on Steve.

Three hours had passed by the time Chin and Kono walked in, and Danny was on the verge of rampaging through the hospital to find out what was happening.

'Hey, don't worry Danny. As soon as there is news, the doctor will come and find us. All we can do is wait …' reassured chin. His words didn't have much effect. Danny only stopped pacing and sat down after Kono pointed out that he was worrying Grace.

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor came in and introduced himself as Doctor Mason. 'I'm in charge of the Commander's care. Can we talk in private?' He asked pointedly, looking at Grace. Kono got the hint and took Grace out of the room, with the promise of ice cream.

As soon as they had left the room, the Doctor continued.' Commander McGarrett suffered 4 broken ribs, extensive internal bleeding in his abdomen, 2 black eyes, and probably a concussion from the blows he took to the head. As you know, he also sustained a knife wound to his chest. The blade punctured is right lung, which is what caused him to go into respiratory arrest. We fixed it in surgery. He is on a ventilator as he has not made a effort to breathe on his own yet.' Chin and Danny exchanged a worried look. 'But don't worry, it usually takes people a few days to wake up after something like this, though thankfully, I don't see too many cases like this.'

'Can we see him?' asked Danny.

'Of course If you would like to follow me, I will take you to the Commander's room'

When they walked into Steve's room, Chin and Danny were shocked. Steve looked so fragile. It was completely the opposite of the strong, I-don't-need-to-wait-for-back-up, navy seal they were so used to. He was so pale, he was almost the same shade of white as the hospital sheets he lay on. Machines bleeped everywhere, and the noise of the ventilator puffing every few seconds was very unnerving. Danny sat down in the chair on one side of the bed, taking Steve's hand into his, while Chin sat on the other side, placing a hand on Steve's leg.

This was how Kono found them, 15 minutes later, when she walked in Grace, the pair both clutching ice cream cones.

'Monkey!' Danny said, trying to sound up beat as Grace and sat on his lap.

'Is Uncle Steve going to be okay?' Grace asked innocently.

'Yes monkey. He's going to be just fine. He is just sleeping right now. Your mom called, she just landed and will be here to pick up in a bit to take you home.'

'But I want to stay with you and Uncle Steve, Danno'

'I know Gracie, but you got hit on the head, you need to rest, just like Uncle Steve'

Ok. But can I come back later?' Grace asked hopefully.

'Of course!' replied Danny.

After Rachel has picked up Grace – playing the role of the frantic, worried, over protective mother fantastically – the three members of 5-0 were left in silence in a circle around their leader's hospital bed.

* * *

Over the next two days, one of them was always by Steve's bedside, talking to him, in the hope that he would hear them and wake up from his coma. The only time Danny left his partners side was after Kono and Chin insisted that he go home and get some sleep after being at the hospital for 36 hours straight.

On the third day, Danny was alone in Steve's room, Chin having just left to get some sleep himself. He stared at Steve for a while, before giving an exasperated sigh. 'Come on you idiot, wake up! You're so stubborn! You are probably in there thinking _oh, Danny wants me to wake up, so I'm going to do exactly what I always do and ignore him. _Well that's very selfish you know. You have loads of people out here who care about you – including my Grace – who need you to open your eyes. Come on man, do it for them.' Danny looked hopefully at Steve for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. Danny sighed and lent back in his chair.

But then suddenly there was a small, quiet moan of pain, and as Danny watched, Steve's eyes started to flicker open…


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm not a doctor, so please don't judge me if this isn't correct medically :)_**

* * *

Steve started to choke. Something was down his throat, preventing him from drawing breath, but his head felt extremely heavy and fuzzy so he couldn't figure out what it was. Danny was saying something to him, but he couldn't understand, the panic bubbling inside of him was taking over. Then a doctor and nurse ran in. The doctor moved into Steve's eye line and spoke calmly to Steve, and eventually Steve managed to zone in on what he was saying.

'Commander, please try to calm down. There is a tube down your throat to help you breathe. We are going to remove it, but you need to keep still.'

Danny's worried face appeared in front of him saying 'Steve, it will be out in a minute, just try to relax.'

_That's easy for you to _say thought Steve, _you don't have a giant plastic tube stuffed down your throat! _

When the tube was pulled out, Steve couldn't help but moan in agony. it felt like a cheese grater was being ripped from his throat. As soon as the tube was out, the nurse put some ice chips into his mouth, which felt like heaven against his burning throat. Meanwhile, the doctor said sternly; 'Now, you mustn't talk for a day of two, to allow your throat to heel Commander. Do you understand?' after a few seconds, Steve nodded reluctantly.

* * *

As soon as Steve had started to choke, Danny had hit the call button to the side of the bed, and Doctor Mason and a nurse came running in. the procedure of removing the tube was painful to watch. Danny felt so helpless as Steve moaned and squirmed with pain. But this feeling was quickly changed to amusement when he heard the doctor tell Steve that he was not allowed to talk for a few days. Steve wasn't going to be happy about that.

After the nurse had checked her patient's vitals, and updated his chart, she left the two men alone. As soon as the door shut behind her, Steve opened his mouth to start speaking, but Danny cut him off. 'Ah now, remember what the doctor said, no talking.' He couldn't help but smile.

Steve gave Danny a meaningful look. Danny immediately understood and answered the unspoken question, 'Brutelli is in custody.' Steve's face relaxed at this. 'He did try to escape while we were having a shootout with his men, but Chin and Kono caught up with him. NYPD are sending over some officers from the mainland to escort him back to New York, where he will face charges of robbery, possession of illegal weapons, at least three counts of murder, and – of course – kidnapping.' The smile that appeared on Steve's smile at hearing this was just what Danny had needed to see. But it didn't last long. Another question started to form in his eyes.

'Grace is fine too. She needed four stitches on the side of her head, and Rachel is on the warpath, but she is okay. Now, get some sleep Steve, you look like hell'

Steve nodded in appreciation, and settled back into his pillows, exhausted.

* * *

Kono came by a few hours later so that Danny could go and get some more sleep, but Danny had had multiple cups of coffee, so decided to go to 5-0 headquarters to catch up with the latest from Chin instead. However, when Danny walked through the door, Chin wasn't alone.

'Paul?' Danny said in surprise. The two strangers turned around and the one on the left broke into a smile.

'Danny, it's so good to see you. I was so worried when I heard what happened. How are you? Is Grace okay?'

'I'm good, and so is Grace. She is with Rachel. What are you doing here?'

'Oh that's good to hear. Me and Detective Lakefield are here to take Brutelli back to New York'

While this conversation was happening, Chin was looking on in confusion. 'Could someone please tell me what's going on'

'Sorry Chin,' Danny apologised. 'Me and Paul here were partners back in New Jersey, we hunted down Brutelli together.'

Paul nodded and said 'It feels so good to finally have him in cuffs. I asked if I could personally escort him back'

'I know the feeling' Danny said with relieved smile. 'And after what he did to Grace and Steve, he's lucky to be leaving in one piece!'

'You certainly left your mark on him though Danny' said Chin, 'he has two very impressive bruises to remember you by.' Then Chin's tone changed from teasing to serious and slightly worried. 'How's Steve?'

'He is clearly in pain, but being typical Steve, he refuses to admit it. Obviously he is still thoroughly annoyed that he can't talk, although I think it is an improvement.'

The next evening, Chin, Kono and Danny were standing at the airport, watching as Brutelli was escorted onto the plane; his hands handcuffed and attached to his feet by a chain; by Paul and Detective Lakefield. Steve had wanted to come, but seeing as he couldn't even move from his bed to a wheelchair without oxygen that morning to be taken to have a checkup x-ray, Doctor Mason had adamantly refused.

As the plain coasted down the runway and took off towards the mainland, the three members of 5-0 breathed a collected sigh of relief. Kono and Chin exchanged smiles as all three turned and walked back to the car park.

* * *

**_Just one more chapter to go guys :) hopefully it will be up by the weekend. Thanks for all your reviews, I love reading them!_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last chapter guys! I had a really good time writing this, and reading all your reviews. For a first attempt at fanfiction I think I did pretty good :) haha! Thanks for sticking with the story**_

* * *

Steve was going stir crazy. He had been lying in the same bed, staring at the same four walls, with the constant bleeping of the heart monitor for over 2 weeks now. He needed to get out, feel the hot Hawaiian sun on his face, and hear the sound of the waves crashing on the shore by his house. But instead, he was stuck just lying here. He felt like an old man, he couldn't even walk across the room to the door without getting severely out of breath for god's sake!

It was 4pm on a lovely Tuesday afternoon. Steve could see the sun shining through the little window in his private hospital room. He had been looking the clock on his bed side table for ages, watching the hands go round five times slower than normal. The ticking was starting to hypnotise him when he was suddenly woken from his daze by his room door opening.

'Uncle Steve!' Grace exclaimed as she ran to his bed and jumped up.

'Hey Gracie, I've been waiting to see you all day! What have you got there?'

'I drew you a picture at school' Grace said excitedly as she handed over the piece of paper. It said _Get Better Soon Super Steve! _and underneath was a drawing of Steve in a superman costume – cape and all – flying with Grace in his arms away from what Steve presumed was the warehouse where they had been held hostage.

'Wow Grace, this is amazing!' Stave said giving her a tight, one armed hug.

Yes yes it's very good, but I would like to point out that it was me that saved you, while Steve was tied up' said Danny with a jokingly angry look on his face.

'Aww, is someone jealous that they didn't get a drawing?' Steve teased.

Of course not Steven' Danny said, rolling his eyes, 'Im not a child.' Steve laughed at his partner and smiled.

The visit only lasted one hour, as Rachel was still being protective over Grace, so Danny had to get his daughter back home.

About ten minutes after they had left, Dr Mason walked in. 'Ah, Steve, glad to see you with a smile on your face.'

'When can I get out of here?'

'Straight to the point as usual,' the doctor said with a slight smile on his face. 'As I've told you every time, you will probably be discharged on Friday, but only if you can walk more than ten steps without needing oxygen. And as you proved this morning, you are a bit of a way off.'

Steve sighed and thought back to that morning. He had managed four small steps before collapsing from exhaustion, gasping for breath. He had had to be helped back into bed and have oxygen for a good few minutes before his breathing was back to normal. Obviously, he was a long way off getting his full strength back.

While he was daydreaming, Dr Mason was checking the stitches in Steve's chest. 'Good. No signs of infection and the wound is closing up nicely, although you are going to have a rather impressive scar. The stitches can probably come out some time next week'

After redressing Steve's wound and updating the chart at the end of his bed, Cr Mason left Steve to his own thoughts.

* * *

Three days later, and Steve was finally being released. He no longer needed oxygen to walk a few steps, and the two black eyes he had had a few weeks ago were pale yellow instead of purple.. Danny had reluctantly agreed to move in for a few days to take care of his partner as Dr Mason had asked that someone stay with Steve for at least a week, as he could not go upstairs unaided, or stand up for more than a few minutes.

As Danny pushed him out of the hospital in a wheelchair, Steve lifted his face to the sun, letting the rays shine on him. Just that little bit of sunlight made him feel ten times better. After the pair had got in the car and Danny had started to drive, Steve turned to him and said: 'You know, I think this is the first time I have seen you driving this car'

'Very funny Steve,' replied Danny, taking his eyes off the road to look at his partner, 'as this is MY car!' Steve laughed and settled back into the seat for the journey back to his house.

* * *

Over the next few days, Danny looked after Steve – reluctantly. He cooked and helped Steve to the bathroom, but as Danny said – 'I draw the line at helping you shower, or anything else of that nature!'

As they pulled onto the driveway after going to the Doctors to get Steve's stitches removed, the two noticed a strange car parked next to the house. Danny and Steve exchanged a look as Danny slowed down. 'Stay here' he said to Steve as he pulled out his gun. Of course Steve ignored him and got out of the car. Danny rolled his eyes, and then slowly crept towards the driver's side of the strange car, gun pointed. But he lowered the weapon when he saw who was sitting in the seat.

'Catherine! What are you doing here.'

Catherine got out of the car and smiled at Steve and Danny. 'I'm sorry, I looked for a spare key, but couldn't find one.'

'That's because Danny is using it.' Steve said breathlessly as he walked slowly to the car. 'I didn't think you had leave for another month?'

'Yeah, but my commanding officer granted me three days when he heard what happened' Catherine replied with a smile.

* * *

Catherine helped cook dinner, but as they all sat down to eat, Danny's phone rang. He picked up and spoke for a few seconds before hanging up.

'I'm sorry, I have to go. A body has just been found by the docks'

'That's okay' said Steve to his partner, 'Catherine is here now, she can keep me company. Keep me posted on the case'

Danny nodded. Of course Steve would want to still be in on the team's cases, it wasn't like he had nearly died less than a month ago! After picking up his gun, Danny left, leaving Steve and Catherine alone. Steve smiled at her, and said 'Well, what shall we do to pass the time.'


End file.
